Hades/Gameplay
Hades is the scheming and uncaring god of the Underworld as well as a major antagonist in the Olympus Coliseum in the first three currently-released Kingdom Hearts titles. He can be encountered in boss battles such as in the tenth seed of the Hades Cup in Kingdom Hearts and in the thirtieth and final seeds of the Hades Paradox Cup in Kingdom Hearts II. He is also the final boss of the facsimile version of the Olympus Coliseum in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts'' Hades appears as the tenth seed of the Hades Cup. The arena where you fight Hades is an octagonal one with tree-shaped pillars, meaning reduced space. Hades has more than five bars of HP, so at first, it will appear as if he is not taking any damage from your attacks, since the extra HP does not show. Hades's moves consist of: Temper Flame: Hades will spray flames in front of him, and then to the side. These flames are almost always directed towards Sora. Flare: Hades summons a revolving wall of fire from his hands. Fire Shot: Hades will fire a small flame bullet at you. Fireball Pitch: Hades will throw fireballs at you. Claw: Hades will get enraged and will claw you with flamed hands. (Sometimes he will hit you more than once.) He starts off with Temper Flame (indicated by the line "Take that!") - here, it is recommended that Sora use Dodge Roll to avoid the flames at first, and once the flames disperse, Sora can attack him from the front. Another helpful strategy is to stay near the flames (but just out of reach) and wait until the flames extinguish, then attack him with all you've got, then quickly Dodge Roll away from him when he says Take that!. You can also hit Hades with Blizzaga, since it will extinguish the flames and deal him some damage, giving you the opportunity to attack him. It is nearly impossible to go to Hades' back and attack him because Hades will almost always face Sora. You may very well be in luck if Hades does his Temper Flare attack on Donald or Goofy - take that opportunity to hit him. When Hades says "Feel the heat!", be on your guard - he will turn red and go to the center of the arena and start his Flare attack - a revolving wall of flames. It takes about four seconds for him to execute this attack; use this time wisely. The best way to stay away from the wall of flames is to head to one of the pillars in the front or the back of the arena (distinguishable by the gates on either side of the arena) - the flames do not reach these areas. However, it can be difficult to distinguish the front/back of the arena from the sides, so if this is a problem, go to another option immediately, and in the end Sora should hopefully be unhurt. DO NOT go to the sides of the arena when Hades unleashes his wall of flames, because the flames do extend to those areas. An alternative is to simply Dodge Roll around him in the direction he is rotating to avoid being hit by the flames, but not so close that you circle around him faster than he rotates, and the same for being too far away. If the flames are catching up to you, move closer, and vice-versa. As soon as he's done, you can attack him without having to rush over before he attacks again. When Hades says, "That's it!", this indicates that he is about to use Fireball Pitch. This is the cue for you to use Guard to deflect those fireballs. A few deflected fireballs will stun him for a few seconds. Casting Aeroga will deflect his Fireball Pitch right back at him, stunning him the first time. While he's still red hot, he will use his Claw attack - try evading that with Dodge Roll. When Hades cools down and reverts to blue, he'll repeat his first attack - and the entire sequence of attacks mentioned above will repeat itself. Hades' attacks are rather predictable, so attack him in the same sequence until his HP is depleted. Every now and then, use physical attacks on him, and use Blizzaga - that works well. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Sora's Story Hades does about the same attacks as he does in Kingdom Hearts, albeit in a more unpredictable manner. Also, the arena is not the octagonal one with tree-shaped pillars; it is a full-sized square arena with invisible barriers, giving slightly more room for Sora to move around. There is no proper sequence to his attacks, so be on your guard. Be sure to have Cure cards and 0 cards stocked up in the deck, as well as a sufficient amount of Card Points, and use Dodge Roll whenever necessary. Using Sleights is highly recommended, lest Hades break Sora's single-card attacks. It is recommended for Sora to use either Blizzaga (three Blizzard cards) or Blizzard Raid (one Blizzard card + two attack cards), as these work well against him. Also, try not to use Donald's Friend Card, because there is a risk of Donald casting Fire on Hades, causing him to recover. You might consider using a Blue Rhapsody card to increase the damage dealt by Blizzard attacks, if you wish. Reverse/Rebirth You fight in the same arena as you did in Sora's story. The first thing you should do is to keep a small distance and continually break Hades' cards until Riku enters Dark Mode. Now would be the best time to attack in sleights (do not do it all the time, otherwise many of your cards will not be reloaded), because Hades attacks in sleights. Getting the King Mickey card is a plus - with Holy Burst/Inverse Burst and several attack sleights from Dark Mode, you can finish him off quickly without having to use an enemy card. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The following strategy is for Sora's first encounter with Hades, where he will be aided by his party members. The best way to fight him is to have a full magic meter, and definitely have some Ethers in the pocket, because you can truly damage him with magic and by using Aura Sphere. Try to keep Donald in so that you can go to Wisdom Form and have extra magic power, or the Master Form so that you can use endless magic combos. Stay close to Hercules when he charges up Aura Spheres, and be sure to lock on to Hades so that they will be deflected to his direction. Towards the end of the battle, when Hades releases a huge ball of fire that spreads on to the arena, you might consider staying at Hercules's side and using the Reaction Command to activate a shield. When he says "That's it" stay away from Hades because he will unleash a fire wall around him making him red and invincible. When he says "Is that all ya got?" all he does is teleport to a different part of the arena, but after a while he will come to you to summon the fire wall, so stay on your guard. In the last seed of the Hades Paradox Cup, where Hades is the enemy, Sora will not be aided by his party members. The only friend who comes to his aid is Hercules. Use the same strategy as before and heal whenever necessary. Note that you cannot use Drive Forms (with the exception of Limit Form in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) because your party members are not around. For those of you who are playing Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, try going to Limit Form and using Ragnarok on Hades - this works really well. If you need to refill your drive gauge, attack Hades while invincible, but be sure to dodge his attacks. Also, you can use physical attacks on Hades every now and then. Just be prudent about Hades' attacks: they are not as predictable as in Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Hades appears as a boss along with Ice Colossus in Aqua's story, and he is also a boss in the Mirage Arena alongside Zack while being possessed by Hades. Hades's attacks have not changed much from previous games; he retains most of the moveset from Kingdom Hearts, but they can be avoided easier due to the abundant space in the arena. He retains his inflamed Claw attack, Fireball Pitch, and Flare attack. During the first fight with Hades and the Ice Colossus, target the Colossus first, as its ice shards can be lethal to Aqua's HP. Many of Hades's attacks are short-ranged, easy to dodge and guardable, but they do high amounts of damage. For the most part of the battle, Hades will keep his distance from Aqua, ordering the Colossus to attack with its ice shards. The ice shards do high amounts of damage. Once the Colossus is beaten, Hades will move in to attack. With the proper Command Style, Shotlock, or Dimension Link, both Hades and the Colossus should fall easily. Rematches in the Mirage Arena ''A Time To Chill'' Hades, alongside the possessed Zack, appears as a boss in the A Time to Chill round of the Mirage Arena after waves of Unversed are defeated. During the battle with Hades and Zack, priority should again go to defeating Hades's partner Zack, as his attacks do lethal damage. Shotlocks are useful, as they have the potential to damage both Hades and Zack if they are close enough together. Once Zack falls, Hades should not be to powerful an obstacle, so long as the player avoids him when he turns red and becomes invulnerable. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Hades in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded is no less formidable than the fight before him, the Cerberus. Like Cerberus, his attacks can hit the party at once and deals a good amount of damage. To make things worse, your HP and commands from the fight earlier won't be recovered. Besides attacking, he can also summon 3 Shadows to shield him. These Shadows-summoning move is actually quite useful since Hades won't attack after summoning them, giving you the chance to heal your party. These Shadows are also very weak, one hit should finish one of them. So, if possible, make Data-Sora beats the Shadows with full-combo so Cloud and Hercules can attack Hades directly. Attack commands are still not recommended, and Licenses should be used if necessary. Regen License and Auto-Life License are still useful, and Strength License can be used to end the battle quickly. Focus on hitting at the right time to block and attack, and Hades should fall with ease. Deck Statistics File:Hades - A (card).png|Attack Card File:Hades - M (card).png|Magic Card File:Elixir (card).png|Elixir File:Red Nocturne (card).png|Red Nocturne File:Hades (card).png|Hades Sleights *'Temper Flare' ( ): Hades spins in place, firing two long range columns of fire from his arms. *'Firagaball' ( ): Hades fires a single fireball at Sora. Videos